


The Care and Feeding of Lee Donghae

by kewltie



Series: Magnetic [11]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: Hyukjae doesn't think there's a precedent to when your boyfriend magically de-aged into a child.





	The Care and Feeding of Lee Donghae

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some old stuff from AFF to AO3.

Hyukjae doesn't think there's a precedent to when your boyfriend magically de-age into a child. If there is, than it is the world’s best-kept secret because he certainly didn’t expect to come home from a hard day taping a variety show program to find a child, who vaguely resemble Donghae as a kid from several pictures he had seen, in the middle of the living room, wearing an oversize t-shirt, and every members of Super Junior had variety of strange and conflicting expression on their face.

Upon their first meeting, the child had immediately spotted him from the doorway and launched himself at Hyukjae, latching onto Hyukjae’s right leg like some sort of koala and refused to let go, not until Hyukjae bended down and picked him up. 

He stared at the kid bewilderingly, wondering if the kid was Donghae’s relative or something but then why was he here at this time at night? “Hey, can you tell me your name?”

“Silly, Hyukkie!” the kid giggled and scrunched up his nose adorably. ‘It’s me!”  

“Uh,” he said blankly and turned to the guys for help but none of them would meet his eyes and Hyukjae had a moment of terror thinking that the kid could be his love child from one of his exes and that Donghae was going to kill him.

Then, Jungsu stood up from his seat and scratched his head nervously as he said, “It’s Donghae.”

Hyukjae abruptly dropped the kid on the ground in stunned horror and the kid landed on his butt with a whine. The next few minutes after that was a scramble mess of people rushing from the their seats and crowding over the weeping child and telling him, “It’s alright, Hyukjae didn’t mean to do that,” and resorted to bribe him with candies to make him stop crying.

Hyukjae had to sit down as the members gathered around the living room and the child tucked between Henry and Siwon, happily eating his candy like hadn’t just brought chaos into Hyukjae’s life.

It took the guys fifteen minutes of nonstop arguing to convinced him that it wasn’t some horrid joke played on him and going over what had taken place while he was out: they were all sitting around the living room watching a movie and suddenly poof there was a child in place of Donghae. When asked for his name, the kid had introduced himself as Donghae but couldn’t remember any of them except for the undeniable name of his tongue, “Hyukkie,” repeated over and over again.

With no other explanation for whatever had taken place, they could only conclude that this child was Donghae and Donghae was simply de-aged just like that.

This, Hyukjae could only assumes, can only happen to Donghae because--it’s Donghae.

Now Hyukjae is stuck babysitting his boyfriend with Sungmin and as the guys dispersed and do their stuff. Jungsu and some of the others went out to contact management, and the rest went shopping for items that pertain having a kid in their home for however long it will be. Hyukjae can only imagine what tomorrow headline would be when the fans caught several members of Super Junior shopping in a children store.

"Little Hae you can't eat that," Sungmin says weakly as Donghae tries to make a daring grab for the tacos on the glass table in their living room but the quick hand Sungmin deter that from happening.

Donghae’s looks absolutely crush and Sungmin looks like he’s going to have a fit if nobody save him. This all started when Sungmin had asked if Donghae wanted a little snack before going to bed and Hyukjae had shook his head to say because that was inviting trouble. Donghae immediately saw the tacos that Hyukjae had brought back from his TV-program and locked his gaze on the bag, refusing to budge on it for the last ten minutes.

Hyukjae is now playing referee between the two of them, with the tacos as the prize, and it doesn’t take much to know Sungmin is decisively losing in this battle.

"I'm not little," Donghae says grumpily, crossing his arms displeasingly over his chest and an unhappy expression clear on his face but it all just comes off as terribly adorable, the same way one would look at puppy throwing a hissy fit and feels like it’s a missile to the heart.

Sungmin looks like he’s about to crumble under the onslaught of all that is Lee Donghae and this is where Hyukjae puts his foot down.  

"It's still a no," Hyukjae cuts in before Sungmin could give the entire of the tacos bag to Donghae to placate him. Seriously, he doesn’t think Sungmin is this weak in handling kids.

"Want," Donghae says, making grabby hand at the taco. “I’m hungry.” He rubs his stomach in a show of hunger and his lips protrude out in an unnecessary pout.

"No, you'll get a stomache if you eat all of it this late at night," Hyukjae says, recalling his mother’s warning as a child and the way it was ingrained in him after he had refused to listen to her and ended up groaning in pain in his bed later as his mother looked on with a, “I told you so,” expression on her face.

Donghae's lips tremble and his eyes are bright and teary, and suddenly Hyukjae feels like the absolute worst.

"Okay, okay don't cry," Sungmin says in a panic, "you can have just one okay?"

Donghae nods his head quickly and Sungmin all but shove the taco at him.

Kids, he thinks distantly--watching Sungmin giving into Donghae, which isn’t all that new since they all have a terrible habit of indulging in one of Donghae’s whims from time to time but this is a whole new level of it--are terrifying enough at this age but Donghae with his doe-eyes, chubby cheeks, and the delighted smile on his face as he attacks the taco with great ferocity, smearing his cheeks with the beef and making a mess of himself yet looking completely endearing through it all.

He could practically see Sungmin melting under Donghae’s charm and if Hyukjae wasn’t here, he is sure that Sungmin would have coo over Donghae and that would be embarrassing for the both of them. 

Hyukjae thinks with great despair, that as a child Donghae just might be the most terrifying thing Super Junior has to face and that by the end of this entire nightmarish event he doesn’t know if any one of them will come out of this unscathe.

“Here let me get that off your face,” Sungmin says, and thoughtlessly takes off his shirt to wipes off the stain on Donghae’s face and when Donghae smiles brightly in thanks, Sungmin has a besotted look in his face that doesn’t make him look deranged at all.

Hyukjae palms his forehead wearily, thinking the day couldn’t end faster enough and when he glances back at Donghae, he caught Donghae looking up at him and giving him a small diabetes-inducing smile.

“I share with Hyukkie too,” Donghae says, putting a piece of a half-eaten taco out in front of him and walking toward Hyukjae with careful steps like he’s carrying something precious.

“Thanks,” Hyukjae says, accepting his present with both hands and Donghae grins at him, closing in and wrapping his arms around one of Hyukjae’s legs.

“I love you bestest,” he declares, rubbing his face in Hyukjae’s thigh and no--okay fine Donghae has him completely there. He’s disgustingly cute to an unnerving degree and if right then and there Donghae wanted the moon, Hyukjae would have find a way to give it to him. 

Seriously, this Donghae is going to be the death of them-- _him._

 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m feeling sick :((, so i wrote this super quick to make myself feel a little better b/c kid!hae is best kind of medication for me.


End file.
